Soul's Doom
by OfficialA.C
Summary: The Gang (You already know… Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty) was in the basketball court playing Truth or Dare but didn't go well… Little did they know that someone had really plan them to argue about this one thing. And now the gang has to save Soul from becoming Arachne's own personal weapon… Will they save Soul? Or will they lose Soul forever?
1. Notes

Notes and Reminders

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**P.S I suck at summaries…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything cause if I do I'll make more episodes that **_**is **_**actually related to the manga… so I don't own it… '**_**Damn it'**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

I'll use this pattern (ooOoo) to break the scenes… if that makes sense…

Some of you already know but I'll say it anyway…

"Hi" – Normal talk

'Hi' – Thoughts

_**Hi**_ – Me being me XD

I won't put any OCs or maybe just one… NOPE NOT PUTTING ANY!

Just leave a review or some suggestions on making more stories…

_**Well that's all I need to cover about the story so lemme give you the summary…**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

The Gang (_**You already know… Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty**_) was in the basketball court playing Truth or Dare but didn't go well… Little did they know that someone had really plan them to argue about this one thing. And now the gang has to save Soul from becoming Arachne's own personal weapon… Will they save Soul? Or will they lose Soul forever?

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**I know I know the summary sucks…**_ _**but it's just the starting…**_

_**P.S – Well to be honest I am kinda a sadistic person (meaning finding satisfaction in one's pain… There I go again being a dictionary) when it comes to making my own fanfics… So this will be full of Soul's angst and I'll find joy in making the stories… I can already imagine him being tortured and punished…**_

_**Sorry for it being short so read the title of the chapters first!**_

_**BUH BYE! IHAVENONAME OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Truth or Dare gone wrong

_**OK so this is the first chapter in my story… I'll appreciate some reviews or on what you think should be the couples but I'm not a fan of SoMa or KiMa… Let's just get to the story and don't mind about those lovey dovey stuff!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so shut up about it.**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Saturday is always the day that the gang hangs out in the basketball court and do some fun. But Saturday is also the day that Soul and Maka argue (_**Wow bad luck**_). They often do different stuff like for Maka – reading, Black*star and Patty – Rock Paper Scissors, Tsubaki and Liz – make up and nails, Kid – symmetry, and Soul – leaning on the wall half asleep.

They were all surprisingly getting tired of the same routine, well except for Soul, and then Kid thought of something that almost everyone agree…

"Hey how 'bout we try to describe our partners?" Kid asked everyone

"Sure, I wanna see some delicious hidden feelings…" Liz snickered

"YAHOOOOOO! LET'S PLAY!" (_**Of course you know who this is…**_)

"If Black*star is playing then I'll join" Tsubaki smiled

Maka closed her book and gave a glare at Soul who was still half asleep, "Well I'll get started then…"

"But Maka, Soul isn't agreeing yet…" Tsubaki said,

"Well, I don't care so let's get this started…" Maka started, "Well first off I'm greater than Soul at everything because I'm a meister,"

"Hey, you can't just call yourself great just because you're a meister and I'm a weapon!" Soul snapped back,

"Well for _your_ information, you can't do anything without _my _help, and now you're almost a Death Scythe because of _me_!" Maka sure can scream if she wants

"How sure are you? You won't even let me do stuff on my own because _you're _afraid that I'll become stronger than you, which _I _already am!"

"No you aren't!" Maka screamed "I don't really need you! I can find a new partner but then you'll be partnerless cause no one will even dare to be stuck with you!"

"Well at least I won't have a _flat chested _lunatic partner anymore!" Soul snarled

"Guys let's not argue now…" Kid said calmly

"You know what _Soul_? If I knew that you're a lazy jerk then I shouldn't have pick you! You are such a loser!" Everyone gasped and looked at Soul who had a pained, and maybe betrayed, look on his face. He was about to say sorry but was cut off by Maka.

"The only things that you're good at are getting on my nerves, screwing up, and playing creepy piano music which I don't know why I really like! Maybe your parents lied that you are even good at piano! _YOUR MUSIC SUCKS_!" Maka immediately covered her mouth and wished she hadn't said that. The shock, betrayal, anger and pained look on her weapon's face wants her to crack. 'I need to be strong. No take backs.'

They all look at Soul with a concerned look and Maka a disbelieved one, then all of a sudden they were ambushed by men and pinned Soul to the ground. Before Tsubaki, Liz and Patty turn into weapons, one man held out a gun to Soul's head and they all froze, "Back at the wall or we'll shoot your friend" the man smirked and they backed up and were surprised because the man hit Soul hard on the head which made him unconscious, then later they all were pinned to the wall and another man said, "Make one move and we won't hesitate to shoot Soul on the head, Got it?" They all nodded and some other men placed Soul in a cage. After that, they disappeared without a trace.

"DAMN IT!" Black*star shouted

"There are a lot of questions though, _why did they take him and not the others? Why didn't they take us too? Where are they taking him? What do they need? What are they trying to accomplish?_ And most importantly, _who are they?_" Kid said

"It was my entire fault!" Maka shouted then cried

"Maka, it's ok we'll find him!" Liz said

"We are gonna kick their butts! Ha ha ha" Patty smiled

"I am gonna kill them if they harm a single hair on my best friend!" Black*star said in a calm matter,

"We'll never give up in finding him, Maka" Tsubaki said, trying to comfort Maka.

"_I'm so sorry Soul, we'll find you" Maka mumbled_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**OK! Well that was… interesting.**_

_**So what do you think about the argument? I tried to think on my own words.**_

_**Ask any questions or suggestions and don't hesitate…**_

_**THANKS FOR READING! IHaveNoName out~**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**OK here is the next chapter…**_

_**P.S –I don't want to ship but I chose SoMa, BUT! Soul doesn't feel the same. :D PERFECT! I know, ouch. Don't **__**worry**__** it's like this – Kid likes Maka but she likes Soul yet Soul doesn't feel the same… So it's KiMa and SoMa… Love is confusing now. And I'm also working on a Truth or Dare**_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Soul Eater? Who said I own it?**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

~~~~~Soul's PoV~~~~~

'Where am I? Ouch… my head…This is so uncool…' Soul groaned for a moment and slowly got up. He looked around but to only meet darkness. 'How'd I get here?' Suddenly memories flooded in his mind, the argument with Maka, the men pinning him down, and holding a gun on his head, after that he can't remember anything. He also noticed that he was bound on the floor of the cage. Then he heard voices outside his cage but can't see anything and soon noticed that his cage was covered,

"Why did we take this kid again?" He sounded like an old man. Soul growled at the mention that he was a kid, he was turning 15 now.

"For the fifth time, Kraken, Lady Arachne told us to get Soul. He will make a good weapon for her." another man said,

'Shit… Arachne wants me to be her weapon' Soul started to panic but continued listening

"Another question Archie, how'd we even find and know him?" the man, Kraken, asked again

"Because, bonehead, he's an albino with crimson eyes, that's easy enough" the other man, Archie, answered. "Well let's check if he's ok" Then they marched towards Soul's cage and lifted the cloth. Soul squinted his eyes to adjust from the light then Archie backhanded him and made him topple to the ground. Not letting go of Soul's face, he struggled until he felt a sensation of a needle that pricked his arm. Soul struggled some more until Kraken punched him on the gut which made Soul curled up into a ball then his vision was going blurry ' Damn tranquilizers' then his vision went black.

"I wonder why Lady Arachne wants him; he's so hostile and arrogant." Kraken said

"You know, bonehead, I kinda agree with you, why him?" Archie said.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

~~~~~Maka's PoV~

Black*Star was, surprisingly, quiet. Tsubaki and Liz were thinking. Patty being… Patty. Kid kept pacing back and forth thinking what those men want with Soul. I was also doing the same thing but for another reason; was it her fault? I don't believe my friends that it wasn't my entire fault. I am the one who even started the argument, and the one who didn't stop. I know, I am more mature than Soul, then why was I acting like a five year old whenever we were arguing. I am the one who was now acting prematurely like Black*Star. I suddenly stopped pacing and sat down staring at the ground. (_**I made a rhyme… OMG**_) Everybody noticed and got worried.

'It's my entire fault that Soul got kidnapped. Maybe he's blaming me. What is we can't save him. What if they're torturing him? What if we will never find him? What if something bad happened? What if he's de-' I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Tsubaki speak worriedly,

"Maka are you alright? You were crying all of a sudden."

"No I'm Fine." I lied "Let's just search for Soul"

"Yeah… Let's investigate the court; we might miss a lead there." Kid said

"I just hope we find Soul before it's too late." Patty said which surprised us.

"Patty's right! Let's go find Soul now" Black*Star finally spoke

"I hope we aren't late" Liz said

"Guys I got an idea… Why won't Kid and I use Soul Perception to track Soul" I said

"That's a great idea Maka! Let's go!" Kid shouted

And after that we left with one thought on all our minds

'We'll find you Soul, we promise'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**NoName: Sorry it took so long I was busy and planning on another story… I update slow so forgive me. Please don't kill me! *hides behind Arachne***_

_**Arachne: I will let you live if you allow 1 OC to your story.**_

_**NoName: Why?**_

_**Arachne: So I can control Soul into being my pet. Just a minor one, so that I can hurt her if I hurt Soul.**_

_**NoName: Ummm sure?**_

_**~NoName OUT!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, Sorry for uploading this late. I'm kinda busy with my training and my laptop got broken by a certain friend, so I'm just kinda using my mom's laptop for a while. Again sorry about uploading late. **_

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Soul Eater**_

OoOooOooOooOooOoo

~~~~~Soul's PoV~~~~~

Soul started to wake up 'God… I feel so dizzy… Oh yeah tranquilizers…' I scanned the area and soon noticed that I wasn't in the cage but in a room. 'Where the hell am I?' I tried to stand but was held down by spider webs; I tried to turn into a weapon but was met with a fuzzy sensation. Then I heard a voice which made me shiver.

"Hello, my little weapon…"

"Arachne…" I spat and tried to struggle

"Now now, no need to be naughty… I just want to talk to you." She said with a smile

"Not interested" I retorted

Then the smile faded from her face and before I could blink, she was in front of me and tugged my hair up a little; but it still made me wince

"Look, _Evans_."

"How the hell do you know my last name?" I asked and narrowed my eyes

"For 800 years, my spiders kept monitoring the world… Then what really caught my eyes was a little albino baby that has shark-like teeth and came from a very rich and famous family… he was gifted with the talent of playing the piano…" she paused for a while then continued "The talent of playing dark creepy piano music that was composed by himself, but people don't understand him but still had to be nice. He hates it when they compared him with his older brother, and knew that he will never beat him. And ever since he discovered that he has the blood of a weapon, he used it as an excuse to escape his family."

"…" I stared at her

"They never did understand you, right? Don't worry; I understand you, your music, your life…"

"Why me of all people? Why did I catch your eyes? I'm not even strong and powerful" I said then heard a voice

_Power? I can grant that… Just tell me_

'_Shut up, demon'_

"Because you're more powerful than you think… I can help you obtain it without that Black Blood of yours… Do you want me to help?" Arachne said with a smile

"…" I wanted to say yes but thought of my friends and DWMA "No. I don't want your help" I said

"Well… that's a shame" she said with a frown "But you want to agree, right? You only thought of your friends… Don't worry about them…"

"No." I said with venom

"I'm sorry…" I wondered why then she looked straight into my eyes; like she was hypnotizing me "but you _will_ become my weapon!"

I fell into the trick "…" She smiled when she knew I was already under her control.

"Good… Now let's get to some rules. First, you will obey whatever I say. Second, you will address me as Mother. And lastly, act like yourself. Got it?"

I followed the last rule "Yeah sure, Mother. And can you untie me? It's uncool that I'm bound like this"

"Why of course… I'll let Mosquito do it." And with that she left and Mosquito soon entered and cut the rope

"Thanks" I said as I rub my wrists

"Lady Arachne is calling you" he said then left

"Yeah whatever" then I went to 'Mother's' throne room "You called Mom?"

"Yes, my little albino. I want you to play the piano" she gestured to the grand piano

"Of course, Mom" I replied then went to the piano and started to play. It was, of course, dark and mysterious. She loved it. 'This won't be bad at all' I thought in my head.

~~~~~Maka's PoV~~~~~

I gasped and it broke my concentration. 'Soul is playing' I thought

"Maka! What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked in worry

"What's wrong?" Kid repeated Tsubaki's question as he also broke from his concentration

"I felt something weird since our souls are linked… Why is Soul playing the piano?" I said

Everyone was also confused as I am. Until Black*Star broke the silence

"Maybe they're forcing him to play the piano?"

"No… He is really willing to play, I can feel it" I said

"GUYS!"

We all turned to Patty

"I think I know who took Soul…" (_**Perfect cliffhanger but I'm trying to make this longer**_)

"REALLY?!" Everyone asked in shocked by Patty's statement

"Look" she showed as a piece of clothe with something printed on it; Arachnophobia's symbol

"ARACHNE!" We all shouted

"Of course! She is so interested in Soul" Liz said

"Wow… even witches. What's with Soul and girls?" Black*Star said until he found his face on the floor as I Maka Chop

"Well you are right… He might even beat my Papa" I said while holding my book

"Well we all know that her castle is in Arizona… So let's tell father" Kid said and we all agreed

~~~~~Kid's PoV~~~~~

We hurried to my father's office. And when we arrived my father was talking to Stein, Sid, Spirit, and Nygus.

"Father!" I shouted

"WAZZUP KID!" He said gleefully

"We have a problem…" Tsubaki said

"Oh?" He asked and that also caught the attention of Stein, Sid, Spirit, and Nygus.

"Soul… was kidnapped" Maka said almost tearing up

"By who?" Stein asked. He was worried because that is what they were talking about.

"Arachne" I said

They were all shocked.

"Why?" Sid asked

"We don't know…" Liz said

"Ok… so we'll have a group ready for this mission. Kid, you are the leader since Maka doesn't have a weapon. So-"Father was cut off with Spirit's voice

"I will be Maka's temporary weapon"

We all looked at him in shocked. Maka was at the next level of this shock.

"WHAT?!" Maka said

"Even though I hate him and he's annoying, I'll do it to make Maka happy" he said with a smile

"Papa…" Maka then ran to him and gave him a hug with tears coming rolling down her cheeks "Thank you"

I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. 'Am I jealous? Really Kid! You're a shinigami!'

"Ok let's start now" I said

"Right!" They all agreed

"I just hope they didn't do anything to Soul-kun" my father said

"Let's all hope about it, Father" I said

~~~~~Stein's PoV~~~~~

'I knew it… Witches are now interested in him…' I thought then sat on my rolly chair and went to teach so I can't let them worry.

As I went in I heard them talking then they became silent went I looked at them 'Geez am I that scary?'

"First off, Ox, Kilik, Kim, and their weapons please go to the Death Room... Lord Death wants to talk to you. And the rest of the class will continue their classes." I said and the called students stood up and went out side.

~~~~~Soul's PoV~~~~~

Arachne was in deep thoughts as I stopped playing the piano, "Soul, please sit on my lap"

'WHAT?! NO WAY! STOP!' I thought then I actually broke from her hypnosis "No way _Witch_!" I shouted

"Oh? You are strong… you broke from my hypnosis that many can't… I do like you" she smiled then frowned "Ok then… since I am a witch, maybe I can do something so you will permanently be _my_ weapon…" She then summoned a spider web, which took me off guard, and trapped me. I started to panic

"Hmmm, you are strong…let's see if this gonna work…" She then put her hands on my forehead and I gasped as she tried to link my soul. I tried to struggle but soon I stopped as Arachne put a collar on my neck then it pierced trough my skin like a vampire. I cried in pain and it slowly got softer 'til I closed my mouth. She smiled and removed the collar off my neck. She went back to her chair and with a simple snap of her fingers the webs disappeared.

"Now, my precious weapon, sit on my lap" She said sweetly

I stood up and followed what she said.

"Good scythe" She smiled and soon I grinned and said something that no one in DWMA wants to say to a witch, mostly Arachne and Medusa.

"Anything for you, Mom"

OoOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Ok so umm… see you all next chapter… And I'm so sorry for Soul…**_

**Soul: The hell?! Why did you do this to me?! So uncool!**

_**Sorry Soul… But admit it you like the story. *smiles***_

**Soul: Fine! Whatever**

_**Ok so… GOODBYE MY LITTLE PRECIOUS READERS!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note at the bottom**_

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own Soul Eater**_

OoOooOooOooOooOoo

All the meisters are planning on how they can enter Arachne's castle and save Soul

"How about we ask Sid for some help. He's been there before… I think" Kim suggested

"Yeah maybe we can ask him… Wait…" Kid paused

"Why Kid?" Maka asked

"Why won't you guys ask me?" Black*Star asked

"I'll also ask Azusa for help. I'll go to my father" Kid said and left

"Ok so Black*Star, what does it look like?" Kilik asked

"Well… There are a lot of Arachnophobia members that surround the whole castle. And that Mosquito guy's the head of the group."

"And I remember that Giriko's with her" Maka said

"Oh! And don't forget ever since Medusa's gone, Eruka and the Mizunes are with her" Kim said

"So… this is harder than I thought…" Ox said "To save Soul; we need to sneak in, avoid all the Arachnophobia members, their head, that Giriko guy, and those witches… Well we can avoid the members, their head, and Giriko but we can't avoid the witches"

Everyone was silent then Kid went back

"Ok so Azusa said she'll see what she can do"

"Ok Kid" Kim said

"Lets go to the Death Room, Father's calling us" Kid said and turned again

They all went to the Death Room

"Father, you needed us?" Kid asked

"Yes, we have a plan to save Soul"

~~~~~Arachne's PoV~~~~~

I was sitting on my couch with Soul on my lap. I always enjoy stroking his white hair. And he can't fight back with my spider's poison

'He's doing everything I say…' I smiled 'He's really _my_ weapon'

"Hey mom?" he asked

"Yes Soul?"

"I'm bored…"

"How about you read some books." I suggested

"Reading's for bookworms" he said

"You can always play the piano" I smiled

"You're right" he grinned then jumped from my lap to the piano and started playing the piano. I smiled because I made the guy who hates playing the piano for others, play for me. Then I called Giriko.

"You called My La-" He stopped and looked at Soul who was playing the piano then he also stopped "Why is he here?"

"He's my weapon now, right Soul?" I looked at him and smiled

"Yeah" He grinned

"So he's an ally now?" Giriko asked

"Yes"

"This is so cool!" Giriko shouted as he walked pass Soul

I glanced and saw Soul frown and I snapped my fingers then he twitched. I smiled.

~~~~~Soul's PoV~~~~~

"This is so cool!"

Giriko's statement made me frown because I'm the only one who can say the word 'cool'. 'Mom' noticed me then she snapped her fingers; I felt like she's controlling to go and kill him, and that made me twitch. I saw her smile and I also smiled like a mad man. I dashed to his side with my hand as a scythe.

"I'm the only one who can use the 'cool' word, got it?" I asked coldly

"You better listen to him… I made him stronger than you" I heard my 'mom's' voice

"Yes, My Lady" Was all Giriko said

I smiled again then cut his cheek a little and tasted the blood from my scythe hand.

"Ok Soul, please sit on my lap" Arachne said

I went and sat on her lap and she started stroking my hair. Minutes later I was drifting off to sleep. I smiled from her words before I slept

"I love you, my albino"

~~~~~Maka's PoV~~~~~

We were outside of Arachne's castle and attacked some members so we can use their uniforms

"You guys remember the plan?" I asked

"Yeah" They answered

**~x~flashback~x~**

"_Yes, we have a plan to save Soul" Lord Death said_

"_Really? What is it?!" Black*Star asked, I could sense that he's becoming impatient. Well of course, who won't be when your crus-weapon is kidnapped by a witch._

"_Chill Black*Star" Kilik said. Black*Star sighed and nodded so that Lord Death can continue._

"_Azusa gave me the inside map of Arachne's castle" He showed us the map, "Arachne is in her throne room so that means that Soul is with her"_

"_But how do we get in?" Kim asked_

"_We sneak in but that is hard" Ox said_

"_That's why Sid's here" Kid said and with that Sid entered_

"_You guys will attack some members and use their uniform to enter then go straight to her throne room; if other members asked where you are heading, you answer that Arachne is calling you. Then try to split up and look for Soul" Sid said_

"_Wow… But what if we failed?" I asked_

"_Back up" Sid said simply_

"_You kids got it?" Lord Death asked_

"_Yes Shinigami-sama" We answered_

"_Good, you'll start now. You are excuse from your classes" he said and we all left_

**~x~end~x~**

"Let's go" I said 'Get ready Soul, we're leaving'

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Ok so here's Chapter 4… Hope you enjoyed! I'm also planning on making another story… and I might change the title or not… just suggest some nice titles then I'll think about it.**_

_**~NoName Out!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Imma introduce you to my OC, MEGAN MUZUKADE! She'll help me with the Author's Note and stuff**_

_**Megan: Hey**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Soul Eater! HAHAHAH- *gets Megan Chop***_

_**Megan: She doesn't own Soul Eater**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"Ok guys lets split up now… I will group with Liz, Patty, Kilik and Fire and Thunder" Kid said

"I'll go with Kim and Jaqueline together with Harvar" Ox said

"That leaves Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Spirit" Kid said

"Let's plan where we're heading" Maka suggested

"Ok I'll go distract some members" Kid said

"We'll ask some questions to the members and say that we're new" Ox said

"Then that leaves us with throne room" Maka said

"If you get there, call us and we'll meet there" Kid then hands her a phone

"Right"

~~~~~Maka's Group~~~~~

"Where are you going?" a voice said suddenly behind us

"We were summoned by Arachne-sama" Maka said with hesitation

"Oh sure continue" then he left

"Let's hurry and save Soul!" Black*Star shouted quietly

"Yeah let's go" Spirit said

~~~~~Ox's Group~~~~~

"Um Hey! We need some help" Harvar said and made Ox, Kim, and Jaqueline face-palm

"Why?" one member asked

"We're new recruits of Arachne-sama" Kim said

"Oh ok, what kind of help?" he asked

"Where is the head's office?" Ox asked

"Oh near Arachne-sama's throne room"

"Thanks" Harvar said and they left

"See you around!" he shouted

"They're so stupid…" Kim deadpanned

"Let's go" Ox said

~~~~~Kid's Group~~~~~

"What can distract them?" Liz asked

"Music" Kid smiled

"What kind of music?" Kilik asked

"Oh…"

"What else can distract them?" Liz asked

"Let's see… I'll try this" Kid said as he readied his skate board then showed Patty a picture of a giraffe

"GIRAFFE!" Patty shouted and caught the attention of the members

"Guys transform to weapons" Kid said and they did "Kilik hop on"

"AWESOME!" Kilik shouted as he hopped on which made Kid face palm

~~~~~Maka's group~~~~~

"We're here, let's call Kid and Ox" Maka said as she got the phone "Hey Kid we're here… Yeah see you here…" she hanged up "They're close"

"Let them hurry!" Black*Star said impatiently

"Black*Star, calm down… They'll be here soon" Tsubaki said and they appeared

"Let's remove this uniforms… it asymmetrical" Kid said in disgust

"Yeah let's remove it, it's itchy" Kilik said and they all removed the uniform

"Guys turn to weapons" Maka said and they all did "Let's go in"

They barged in quietly and what they saw was very and I mean** very **suprising. They saw Soul sitting down on a couch reading a book. They were really surprised because they hardly saw him read.

"Soul?" Maka broke the silence

"Yeah?" he looked up

"Let's go" Maka smiled

"You guys should leave" he said simply

"What?" Everyone asked in surprised

"Just leave." He said coldly

"We aren't leaving without you!" Black*Star shouted

Then Arachne showed up and sat beside Soul

"I told you guys to leave"

"SOUL STOP BEING A JERK AND COME HERE!" Maka shouted

Soul stood up and grinned like a mad man then, in the speed of light, was now in front of Maka with his scythe hand near her neck "Leave."

"What happened to you?" Maka said with tears

"…" Soul said nothing and with a snap of Arachne's fingers he transformed his hand and stood straight

Arachne stood up and walk beside Soul "You see… Soul here is now my weapon, right?" she turned at Soul and smiled

Everyone glanced at Soul "Yeah."

_In those words… In those simple words_… Everyone shuddered. They now understand that they lost Soul… they had failed…

Everyone was about to turn but noticed Soul twitch. They all glanced at him

"I… am… not… your… weapon, _witch_" he said before he screamed and clutched his head in pain because the poison was trying to take over again.

"You are strong…" Arachne smiled

"What are you doing to him?!" Maka shouted

"Oh nothing… I just poisoned him so he will permanently be my weapon… Well that didn't work also" she frowned then smiled as she watch Soul scream in pain, trying to fight the poison

"Stop! He's already getting hurt!" Jaqueline shouted

"STOP HURTING MY PAL!" Black*Star shouted

"I'm not hurting him… he is" Arachne smiled

"How?" Everyone asked

"If he loses… he'll be mine" then Soul fell on his knees still shouting in pain

_Hey, Evans… I can help… just let me take over _the demon smiled

'_No way in hell'_

Soul then stopped screaming and stood up

"Good… he lost" Arachne smiled "Come here, my weapon"

Soul walked to her while smiling like a mad man.

"We have lost…" Kid said frowning

Maka was crying… Black*Star was kneeling… everyone was depress… they have lost their friend… for girls; their crush…for Maka; her weapon and crush…

Soul stood next to Arachne still smiling like a mad man

"Now, my weapon, kill them" she smiled. She didn't notice Soul transforming his hand to a scythe

"No way in hell I'll kill my friends" Soul said as he sliced Arachne in half "Oh and thanks for helping me become stronger and believing in me" he was still smiling like a mad man

"Soul?" Maka asked

"Yeah?"

"Thank God!" she ran and hugged him

"No hugs" he said

"Do you still have that poison in you?" Ox asked

"I don't know…" he said

"I'll check" Kim said

"You probably can't…"

"Why?" Jaqueline asked

"It has blended with my blood… So I think… Even if I get a little mad… I can be overcome with my Black Blood" he said still smiling like a mad man

"But why are you still smiling like that?" Black*Star asked

"Part of the poison… meaning I can still be controlled by her… Kinda looks like I've been consumed by madness, hm?"

"Yeah" They all answered

"Let's leave…" he said and slowly scowled

"Right!" Everyone said before Kilik asked something

"How?"

Everyone was thinking except Soul

"I know" Soul said

"Ok lead the way"

"Whatever" then he left followed by everyone but no one noticed Medusa smiling

"He'll be a good apprentice… Thanks Arachne… You made it easy for me"

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Well… Here's chapter 5… There's still a last chapter. Remember Medusa? Yes she'll find a way to lure Soul to use his Black Blood… Good bye my readers!**_

_**Megan: You kinda gave a spoiler…**_

_**Damn…*goes to the emo corner* I'm such a horrible writer! I don't deserve to write!**_

_**Megan: She reminds me of Kid… Bye guys.**_

_**~NoName OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I'm making more chapters for Soul's Doom but with someone else…**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I (don't) own Soul Eater**_

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

"How'd you guys escape with out the uniforms?" Sid asked

"Well since I _was _Arachne's weapon, they see me in the same position of her…" Soul shrugged

"Wait so that means that you are now Arachnophobia's leader?" Kilik asked

"Well yeah" Soul shrugged again

"THAT'S SO COOL! MY PAL IS THE NEW LEADER!" Black*Star shouted

Soul twitched and smiled like a mad man again then changed his hand to a blade and point it at Black*Star's throat "Don't say that word"

"Soul? Are you really okay?" Kim asked

Soul shook his head and shrugged "Sorry… I guess Arachne's poison still works… I'm guessing that 'cool' triggers it"

"Can you at least change your hand back…" Black*Star said nervously

Soul changed his hand back and stuffed it in his pockets "Let's just leave"

"But what about them" Liz asked referring to the members

"You guys can leave and Mosquito, tell the witches that their 'Arachne' is dead and no more wars" Soul said

"Why, of course, Sir" Mosquito said

"Now we leave." Soul said to others and started to walk away

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Soul-senpai!" girls started squealing

"Geez… even the new ones" Soul mumbled

"You're lucky you have fangirls… But I'm a God so I don't care." Black*Star shrugged

They were heading to their lockers to get what they need. Once they went out, Soul was surrounded by his fangirls

"Soul-senpai, can you hang out with me and my friends?" a girl, with blonde hair and glasses, asked nervously

"Hey no fair! I was gonna ask him first!" another girl, with an orange printed shirt that says 'Soul-senpai is mine!', said

"Why won't you guys hang out with a God instead?" Black*Star grinned

All the girls stared at him.

"No way! Soul-senpai is wayyy cuter than you!" a brown-haired girl said

"And he's like super handsome!" a girl, with Soul's headband, said

"And might I add super busy" a voice suddenly said behind them

All of them stared at Maka and scowled. Some gave her a death glare.

"Come on Soul, Let's go home"

"Excuse me girls, I'm leaving" he then frowned when they frowned "Fine, I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow lunch"

All the girls squealed as Soul and Maka leaves

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Having fun with your fangirls?" Maka asked Soul cheekily

"Shut up"

"I imagine that if you become a Death Scythe… it will increase… Let's get pizza after"

"Yeah" Soul grinned and made other girls, who were walking by, squeal.

They head home and ordered pizza. Maka glanced at Soul and saw the distant look in his eyes. Yeah, he's always distant but this is really different though. Like he's new around here and not sure if anyone can be trustworthy. She frowned and asked Soul,

"Hey, you ok?"

Soul looked at her, unsure what to say, "Yeah"

Maka's frowned some more "No you're not… And you know it"

Soul frowned but continued to stare out of the window, refusing to eat the pizza even though it was his favorite. _What's wrong with you? You can trust me. _Maka thought _Maybe I should ask but… that will do nothing. Why can't he just know that he can trust me. He's nothing without me._ Maka blushed. _But he doesn't feel the same._

"Soul, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me." Maka said sternly and scooted closer to him

Soul looked at her and backed away, then she noticed it. He's afraid to go near anyone_. He might think that he's a monster for working with Arachne. It's not his fault that she used poison for him to do whatever she wants._ That thought made Maka frown more. Tears starting to build up.

Soul looked down and started to head to his room but Maka held his right wrist and caused him to look at her. Those distant eyes were becoming worse and he tried to struggle out of her grasp but she held him tighter

"What's wrong Soul? It's not co- nice to keep secrets" Maka said. _God! I almost said the trigger word for his insanity._

"Stay away from me. I'm a monster"

Maka felt like crying at those words. _Did that poison break him inside? _She can't stop holding in the tears anymore. "You're not a monster! It's Arachne! Don't think like that!" she shouted while tears roll down her cheeks.

Soul stared at her for a second yet he looked away. "I should have fought more. I'm not strong enough" For the first time though, the Little Demon didn't bother. He sighed internally

"It was hurting you! Who knows what kind of pain you felt!" she shouted. Soul managed to escape Maka's death grip on his wrist and and started to head to his room again. "YOU'RE A COWARD!" Maka shouted and grasp her mouth, wishing she didn't say that.

Soul looked at her and smiled weakly which surprise Maka a little "I know." And with that he left the living room and locked himself in.

Maka was left alone in the living room then Blair entered and noticed tears on her face. "Maka… are you ok?" Blair frowned. She stared at her and got an idea.

"No… we have a problem. But I need your help." Maka said sadly "I'll get Soul and you do the hugs you do. Might snap him out"

"Nya~ OK!" Blair smiled. But Maka first made Soul's favorite pastry. She was planning on luring Soul to the living room and make Blair hug him.

Maka went to Soul's room and knocked on his door "Soul… I made your favorite pastry. Can you come out?"

The door slowly opened and she was greeted with dull and sleepy eyes. "What do you need Maka?"

"Can you come out?" Maka frowned. She knew Soul doesn't like seeing her frown. Soul slowly came out and headed to the living room which he was greeted with one of Blair's hugs.

"Scythe-y boy~" she smiled but Soul didn't have a nosebleed and didn't care. Maka felt like crying again and can't look at him. _I think… He's broken._ Maka finally let all the tears out.

"Soul…" she croaked out from her sobs. Soul didn't even look at her. "I'm gonna need help" she mumbled. She headed to her room leaving Soul with Blair and called Tsubaki first.

**~~~~~Tsubaki's call~~~~~**

"Tsubaki… Can you come over?" she asked sadly

"… … …."

"Something's wrong"

"… … … ….. ….."

"See you soon"

"… …."

She then hanged up and called Kid

**~~~~~Kid's call~~~~~**

"…..?"

"Kid, it's Maka. Can you come here?"

"…?"

"Something isn't right. I already called Tsubaki."

"….. ….. ….."

"Ok." And she hanged up and headed to the living room. She saw Blair let go of Soul and he fell to his rear but didn't bother to stand up. She heard the doorbell and ran to the door. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty was here already. She gestured them to enter.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked worriedly

"It's Soul" Maka frowned

"Why?" Kid asked

Maka started crying a bit and gestured them to look at Soul. His hair was a bit messier than normal because of Blair's hug, his eyes were very distant, dull and sleepy. They kinda flinch when they saw that he was a bit lifeless."Look. Blair hug him again" but Blair shook her head and said,

"I want him to have a nosebleed and not just sit there like he didn't care." Blair had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Can you just show them" she frowned. Blair frowned but nodded slightly. She hugged him tighter and placed his head at her…*cough* boobs *cough*… but he didn't flinch or even have a nosebleed. He just didn't care.

Everyone frowned. Maka started crying again and ran to Soul to give him a hug. He didn't care again and simply looked away.

"What's wrong, buddy? You know I hate seeing my best friend… like this." Black*Star gestured Soul's form and frowned

Soul didn't even hear him and told Maka "I already told you to stay away from me" Maka started crying more but momentarily let him go.

"Soul, can you just tell us what's wrong" Liz felt like a tear was ready to fall. Soul shook his head and headed his room again. Maka saw that he didn't even bother eating his favorite pastry.

"Maka, what's wrong with him?" Kid asked

Maka sighed and told her what she and Soul were talking about a while ago. Everyone frowned again.

"Why would he think he's a monster. I know Arachne did it but why does he blame himself?" Kid asked

"He said he could've fight more" Maka said

"But we heard him screaming in pain" Tsubaki said

"Yeah as if he was… dying" Liz trembled

"Good thing is Arachne's dead" Patty said calmly. _**(Wow…)**_

They suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream in Soul's room. They ran to his room and tried to barge in. They finally managed enter when Black*Star kicked it down. They saw that Soul is not there anymore but only Blair who was trembling in her cat form under Soul's bed. They also saw a bit of blood at his carpet but it was hard to be sure because it was also red. But noticed some black blood and knew what happened.

"Blair?! Where's Soul?!" Maka shouted

Blair was still trembling but managed to croak a response. "M-Medusa…" she started crying.

Everyone stared at her. She knew that they want her to continue. "Soul w-was lying down t-then Me-Medusa showed up a-and pulled o-out a-a dagger" she was trembling some more. They could feel her even at the door.

"Where did she stab him?" Maka croaked

"At the arm." Blair cried some more.

Everyone started crying a bit. JUST A BIT FOR THE BOYS.

"We need to find him. Who knows what she's gonna do to him" Maka said

"Yeah. Let's try to find his soul." Kid suggested

"Y-you can't"

They stared at Blair. She gathered up all her courage to tell them the worst part.

"She did something to him before she stab him. It was some sort of potion that she made and said 'It seems that my potion worked… Let's try to torture you more', Soul was about to scream for help but a snake covered his mouth and tighten their grip on him. She saw me and told me that if I do something, she'll kill him. So I did what she told me. Medusa made Soul drink the potion and I saw his eyes were becoming more lifeless and duller than a while ago. I asked what they made him drink and… and…" Blair started to tremble

"And?" Kid asked worriedly

"It weakens and breaks the soul. She already tried it on him and it worked. Since she already put that potion in him… it…" Blair sighed deeply "If they keep on making him drink it… he'll momentarily give up. And Medusa said…" Blair then looked out the window, not wanting to continue.

"Just keep going Blair." Kid said calmly

"She said that if he gives up, that potion can control his body. 'He'll be more perfect to be a Demon God than Crona. He's so easy to manipulate.' She said"

"WE NEED TO FIND MY PAL BEFORE HE BECOMES OUR ENEMY!" Black*Star shouted

Everyone nodded and went out to find Medusa's lair.

_We'll find you and kick that witch's ass. _was all they thought

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

_**Sorry for the cliffie! Next chapter is the starting of Soul's torture! I can't wait! IHFUGHFOGFHO. Ok see you next chapter.**_

_**~NoName**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Umm… hi? *gets splat by a tomato on the face* Sorry! Look, I'm a graduating student, a sixth grader in Philippines, and things got a bit rough…? Projects here and there. But as promised, here's the next chapter!**_

Maka and I headed home to rest after… the _accident_. She offered to order pizza, but I wasn't listening at all. No, I was listening to an unknown voice resonating in my head.

_You're worthless. You're weak. If you didn't get infected by the black blood and wasn't kidnapped by Arachne, you would still be that weak person you are._It whispered. My eyes dulled a bit at those words. If it weren't for the black blood I got from Chrona, I would be weak. Then I let myself get kidnapped, hypnotized and cared by Arachne.

_You almost killed your meister and friends even! What good is your motto? '__**I'll protect my meister even if it kills me**__'? You almost did it. And you also injured Giriko, who wasn't doing anything to you. You__** enjoyed **__it, right? Hurting others for your own satisfaction. _

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. Good thing Maka isn't here. Speaking of the devil, she arrived with the pizza. I saw her worried face and immediately glanced down at my pizza.

"Hey you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered, not even glancing up from my piece of the pizza.

"No you're not… and you know it." she said stubbornly. Can't she see that I don't want to talk about it? I glanced at everything but her. I took a liking at the window and stared at it.

_Oh? Look at this! She still cares about you even though you almost killed her!_

"Soul, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

_Trust? What is the true meaning of trust? I trusted a lot of things on her but she doesn't care. I want her to trust me but I can't learn to trust others. I trusted my parents but they threw it away._

_How sweet. She's playing around with the word 'trust' on you. __**Trust **__me; you won't like it when you trust someone only to have them leave you. _The voice said. Maka started to scoot near me. I suddenly became afraid that I'll hurt her and she'll leave me. I tried to stand up and back away but was forced to stop when she gripped my right wrist. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her, tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Normally, I would care; but now, I want to give up and go to m and made me look at her, tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Normally, I would care; but now, I want to give up and go to my room.

"What's wrong Soul? You know it's not coo- I mean, nice to keep secrets." she said.

_Stay away from her if you don't want to hurt her. Remember what you are? You are Arachne's precious pet who loves to hurt others and is utterly insane. You might even become a Kishin. In other words, you are a _**monster**_._

**Arachne's precious pet. Loves to hurt others. Insane. Kishin. Monster.** My eyes dulled to the point that it became a very dark red.

"Stay away from me. I'm a monster."

_That you are._

Maka's tears started falling.

"You're not a monster! It's Arachne! Don't think like that!" she shouted at me as more tears fell. Her grip also became tighter. I should be agitated by now, but I felt extremely weak.

"I should have fought more. I'm weak." I muttered.

_Is little Soul admitting he's weak? Oh this is priceless! Look at you, struggling to get out of her grip. Are you a coward? Maybe you are._

"It was hurting you! Who knows what kind of pain you felt!" she shouted again, a bit louder this time. I finally managed to escape her death grip on my wrist and started walking away. I feel too weak.

"COWARD!" she shouted. She confirmed what the voice said. I glanced back at her and smiled.

"I know." I said and locked myself in my room. The voice kept torturing me. I can't even sleep even though I feel weak and sleepy. After a few minutes, Maka called me again. I didn't have the energy to grumble a complaint so I went to the door sluggishly. She tried to offer my favorite pastry, which I wanted to decline, but saw her pout and gave in, going to the living only to pounced on by Blair.

"Scythe-y boy!" she purred, but I didn't care. I didn't do my normal reaction of having a nosebleed suddenly. No, that didn't happen. I just sat there and let her hug me, even allowing her to smother me on her breasts. Maka left me with Blair, who let go and sat down beside me, who looking on the verge of crying. Maka came back with our friends.

_Friends? What are friends?_

I only heard muffled voices. Blair hugged me again but I didn't move, making her let go of me. Maka also hugged me and same thing happened. I stared out on space,

"I told you to get away from me." I slurred. She let go and cried harder. I heard Black*Star and Liz's muffled voice and ignored him. I stood up and made my way back to my room, Blair following me. Once I entered my room, I locked the door and went to lie on my bed. The voice kept saying things, but I didn't listen. I suddenly felt constricted on my own bed and tried to sit up. I can't'.

"My, what a predicament you've got yourself into." A voice said. I frantically looked around and saw Medusa at the corner of my room. My eyes widened a bit when she came closer.

"Medusa… what do you need?" I gritted up. She chuckled darkly and pulled out a knife,

"I want to see if my little potion is working." She said, lifting up my jacket's sleeve and began carving on my arm. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from shouting, with the black blood helping a bit. She seemed unsatisfied that I was holding back the pain; she stabbed me at near my left eye, just above my eyebrow. I was about to scream in pain when one of her snakes covered my mouth and slipped its head inside. I almost gagged. She seemed satisfied when I gave her a pleading look to stop.

"Soul… can you please drink this?" she asked sweetly and got a vial with some weird black substance. Is that black blood?!

"No it's not. Just drink up! I'm almost finished with your arm." she said calmly. Finally fished with her carving, she showed me what she carved on my arm. My eyes widened and I paled. The snake that was covering my mouth came out and I was forced to drink her potion. I gagged and choked on it since I was forced but was afraid that she will stab me with the knife, or was it a dagger?

I felt myself grow weaker, more so than before. I was also losing my consciousness, but heard a fragment of Blair and Medusa's conversation on if Blair were to call my friends, Medusa will kill me. I almost passed out and almost didn't feel that I was being carried and left my room. I saw a bit of blood on my bed, and oh my death, is that black blood? I completely passed out.


	9. Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys... umm... sorry for not updating for a while. Well, the school that I'll be studying in is a prestigious one. Only really smart and special students get to go there, though I'm not exactly smart; I'm just in the 2nd section from the first one. Yup. I'm in Class 7- B and I'm in starting middle school.**_

_**So that's one of my reasons. The next one is that I FUCKING lost all my files in my USB and I also lost the USB. Now I need to rewrite the chapter. Please forgive me for not updating it. And I'll be in another long hiatus since I need to focus in studying so I won't go on probation.**_

**NoName: It's not my fucking fault that the stories I['m making aren't updated. It was the fucking USB. So just wait for fuck's sake.**

_**G-gomen for my NoName's... words. So please wait for the next chapter. **_


End file.
